emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7548 (7th July 2016)
Plot Belle assures Jermaine that she can make the flat nice, and assures him that Lisa doesn't hate him. Rishi tries to conjure up another venue for Priya's party after he receives a call saying they have had to cancel his booking as they've been flooded. Leyla hoped to use The Woolpack for Priya's party but Charity tells her she'll have to find somewhere else to host it. As a last resort, Leyla asks Jai to have the party at the factory, and he is forced to agree. Victoria asks Marlon for her old job back at the pub, so she can avoid going out in the Diddy Diner. Belle panics when Lisa arranges to take her to see Dr Cavanagh to sort out her tablets. Leyla prepares the factory for the party. Priya confides in David that she believes it was Rakesh who set fire to The Mill after realising it was worthless. David rubbishes her theory insisting Rakesh was in the toilet at the time. Priya decides to confront her husband. Carly advises Tracy not to show David that she cares. The Dingles struggles to believe Lisa allowed Jermaine to move in. Lisa tries to explain that keeping Belle safe and giving her love and support is more important that their revenge. Priya confronts Rakesh about the fire outside the factory, as party guests try to listen into the conversation. Priya demands Rakesh tell her the truth music beginning to play from inside the factory which halts their conversation. Priya feels guilty for believing the worst in Rakesh and apologises. Lisa tells Belle she and the baby will be okay, as she won't let them struggle. Belle asks Lisa not to accompany her to the appointment. Adam is surprised to see Victoria working in the pub again. Victoria suggests he is angry at himself for not being at the van to protect her. Belle visits Dr Cavanagh and tells him about her pregnancy. She's relieved when he confirms she won't need to do another test. Dr Cavanagh advises her to keep in touch with her mental health support worker and organizes for a dating scan. Rakesh presents Priya with a necklace, when loss adjuster Neville arrives to iron out some discrepancies with his insurance claim. Carly decides to drag Tracy out to the pub with her and Vanessa. Neville informs Rakesh that he has reason to believe his insurance claim is fraudulent. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast *Neville - Jason Furnival Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Flat and downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and yard *David's Shop - Interior *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *Unlike usual Thursday double episodes, this episode and the following episode each had their own, separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,020,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes